You and Me
by Honeycups
Summary: She didn’t know how long she’d been at the old house, creeping up and down the stairs to not disturb the portrait, when he came. One day he just sat there by the fireplace with her father, talking about things she wasn’t meant to hear.


_You and me_

Every day was the same. She got up, ate some breakfast and then spent the rest of the day in the living room. Most of the time she forgot about lunch, even dinner. She only ate when food was given to her, and slowly she'd begun to fade away.

She didn't know how long she'd been at the old house, creeping up and down the stairs to not disturb the portrait, when _he_ came. One day he just sat there by the fireplace with her father, talking about things she wasn't meant to hear.

"Ginny," her father said worried as he noticed she was staring at them from the doorway. "How are you honey?"

She shook her shoulders. "What do you care? You've all left me alone here for months."

Her father sighed, and the young man next to him stood up and went over to the window. "Ginny, your mother was here last week. Don't you remember?"

She remembered. "It feels like months."

A doorbell rang, and before she'd even looked her father in the eyes he was gone. But she wasn't alone anymore. He was there.

_What day is it  
And in what month_

He occupied the room next to hers. At first she didn't see much of him, but slowly he began to spend more and more time in the living room with her. They never talked, but somehow the presence of the other helped each of them to manage through the days.

She knew he was counting. She saw it in his eyes. "What day is it?"

He looked up at her, a bit surprised. But then he regained himself. "It's Thursday, the 15th."

"Thursday," she repeated. "the 15th… of what?

"December."

That day her brothers brought the family clock to the house. The hands moved more active than they ever had, and only the one with her name remained its place, pointing at Home.

She stared at it endlessly. As soon as a hand reached Mortal peril she stopped breathing, and he had to drag her up to her room.

_This clock never seemed so alive_

She was sitting in the window, staring at the snow that fell down slowly. It was five days until Christmas and he'd hidden the clock. She was too weak to become furious.

"Eat." He said as he placed a plate of food next to her. She stared at him surprised and he sighed. "You look like a wreck and no one seem to notice. I'm going to get you back to normal."

From that day he cooked her three meals a day. And slowly the colour returned to her face, and her eyes looked like they could see again. She never would have guessed he could cook, neither that he would do it for her, but as she began to come down to the kitchen as he did it to make him company she realised that he didn't do it because he could, but because he wanted to.

Eventually, she dared to ask him. "Why're you here?"

He looked up from the book he was reading and into her eyes. "I often ask myself that question," he said truthfully. "but there's never a good answer. Maybe it's destined."

"Don't you think it's a waste of time?"

"Not necessarily. "

_I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

As spring came, the visits from her friends and family became more frequent, and they all wanted to see her. Tell her how much they loved her. Touch her. Feel her forgiveness.

The first time more than two of them came together she was right in the middle of a game of wizard scrabble with him.

"Ginny!" her mother yelled from the entrance and Ginny closed her eyes and sighed. The squeak from the third step in the stairs was heard five times, telling them that except from her mother there were four other there.

"I'll make some tea." He said, and vanished before she could stop him.

Her mother, three of her brothers and Harry poured in through the doorway. They all seemed so happy and full of energy and Harry kissed her passionately telling her he loved her and her mother couldn't stop hugging her and her brother smiled like fools and—

"Stop!" she exclaimed and stared at the doorway where he'd appeared, without any tea. "Can't you see I'm busy? You can't just come here whenever you're free and think I'll be as jolly as you are. Life here isn't like that."

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

He stared at her from the doorway, the vivid red hair cascaded over her shoulders as she told her visitors off. She was the only one who had noticed his presence, and he smirked as she rested her eyes on his.

"But Gin," her youngest brother said. "It's over. It's safe now, you can leave this place."

Her eyes grew wide, and she let go of the grey eyes and stared at Harry. "Really?"

He nodded.

_And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

They were packing their bags. The house wasn't quiet anymore. They weren't alone anymore. She hated it.

Standing in the doorway to his room she'd never entered she watched him empty a black chest. She cleared her throat, making him turn around.

He smiled. "Sorry about the mess. I would have cleaned up a bit if I knew you'd come over."

"No...eer...worry." she mumbled and sat down on his bed. "have...have you been out yet?"

"No. You?"

She shook her head and smiled. "What, what day is it?"

"Monday the fifth, of April."

"It must be green out there, right?" she said and he nodded. "It probably smells spring."

"Probably..." he said, and they lapsed into silence.

_All of the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right_

Three days later they were standing outside the house. They were going to leave. Leave the house she'd begun to call home. Leave the silence and darkness. Leave each other.

"Where are you going now?" she asked. No one seemed to notice them; everyone was too busy with their own trains of thoughts.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Back to the manor I suppose."

"It'll be strange, to go back to the burrow," she said thoughtfully. "back to the noise and no privacy."

"Ginny! We're leaving!" her father exclaimed and waved at her.

She looked at him. "I—I have to go now...I'll..." she trailed off, and stared at him for a long while before she gave him a peck on his cheek and hurried away.

"Bye." He said, and watched her jump into the blue mugglecar.

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

She thought, that things would change. That the nagging feeling she'd been having for months would disappear as soon as the war ended, as soon as Tom died. It didn't. Instead, it grew stronger.

She stopped eating again.

No one seemed to notice her, not even now. Everyone was too busy grieving those were lost forever, and too busy celebrating the final fall of the dark lord. She stayed in her room, sitting on the windowsill, pretending she could cry.

Her family brought her to the graveyard. The black and white crosses seemed to stretch out forever, for miles and miles, and she wondered if this war really had shed so many lives. She stared at the cross with her own last name on it, pretending it was her grave, and didn't belong to her brother. Her family was to busy grieving, they didn't notice her leaving.

The names of the dead witches and wizards was being whispered out from between her lips as she passed the crosses, staring at each of them as if there was something more. She didn't know what, but she was searching for something.

"_Narcissa Malfoy_"

She stopped, not wanting her eyes to let go of the black cross. How long had she been here? Tilting her head she sighed and sank down to the ground. Suddenly, the name of a stranger had touched her heart.

"You're fading away again."

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to prove_

A shiver ran down her spine. She didn't know if it was by surprise or delight, because she recognised that voice. Slowly she turned her head and stared into those grey eyes. A few hundred metres away her family was searching for her, screaming her name, but she didn't care, she was staring into grey eyes.

He cared though. "Do you want them to find you?" he asked, and when she shook her head slowly he took his cape off and covered her shoulders with it. She stood up and brought her hands behind her neck to cover her head and hair with the cap. He stared at her like he'd never seen her before.

_And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off you_

Her hair had once again lost its lustre. The eyes he knew could be so lively had a void in them, and even though redheads usually were pale, she'd reached a new level; even her freckles were fading away. He sighed.

She bit her bottom lip and looked away. "Where have you been?"

"I had too take care of a few things, concerning my name." he answered, in a superior voice.

"Don't do that," she whispered, trying not to make the words tremble.

"What?"

She sighed. "You're being high-flown, as if you were better than me. You're not better than me."

There she was. Ginny. The girl he had come to knew during the war. He shook his shoulders. "I am what I am."

A weak smile escaped her lips. "You are." she said and became serious. She stared at him. "Can I see it?"

_Something about you now  
I can't quite figure out_

The impact she had on him was too great. He sighed and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt as she waited. His cape covered her petite shoulders, making her look like a little girl playing the damsel in distress as she approached him and grabbed his left arm.

The silence that followed almost killed him. He could hear his own breaths, in time with hers as she traced the mark with her well-manicured fingers. Finally, she covered it the best she could with her hand, and stared up at him.

"That something so evil, can be so beautiful…" she whispered, and awe he'd never seen before shimmered in her whiskey eyes.

_Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

"Maybe…" he said, not being able to let go of her gaze. "Maybe you should return back to your family."

She snapped her head up towards him. The presence of that one petite girl screamed 'no' to him. "I'm not… it's as if I'm not a Weasley anymore."

"They are searching for you now, can't you heart hem?" he asked and noticed she still was holding his arm, pulling him closer for each heartbeat.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of_

And so it came, the first tear since the war began. Drawing a forceful breath of air, as if she's been holding her breath for minutes, she glanced towards the small figures of her family looking for her. She bit her bottom lip and looked back into his stone-like face.

"Why can't you be my family?"

"What would it be of our family feud if that happened?" he asked and smirked. "It's meant for us to go on with our lives, marry, have children, bring them up to hate each other and only meet a few times a year. And of course, during these few occasions we defiantly are going to try to insult and snort at each other as much as possible. That's our destiny."

She didn't laugh; her lips didn't move an inch. "What if I don't care about any destiny? What if I say no fate can control me?"

"Gin, no…" he sighed. "you don't know me, you can't—"

"I don't'?" she interrupted upset, the Weasley temper threatening to brake loose. "Merlin's beard Draco, we lived together. I ate your food. You wore my mothers knitted jumpers. You were the only person I saw for weeks, maybe months! The same goes for you, all you had during the most dark hours… was me."

Snorting the blonde young man fiercely turned around and made his way from the girl. He didn't have to listen to her rants, she was crazy, didn't know how to take care of herself or think straight. He was not going to become her nanny for life. He was a Malfoy and had more important things to waste his time on.

"Stop!" she yelled, her voice so strong it made him shiver and immediately freeze. "Don't ever say I don't know you again."

He felt her hands on his arms as she reached up to him, how they pulled him around so that they were facing each other. The tears were still streaming down her face, but that was all he had time to react on before she got up on her toes and pressed her lips lightly against his.

_You and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to prove and  
It's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

With her heart speeding she slowly drew away from him. Her hands held his suit jacket for support, and she didn't seem to plan to let go.

"You see?" she whispered, "I know what you need."

_What day is it?  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive_

_**First story in a while.**_

_**Be patient, there's more to come, I just don't know where to find the time.**_

_**Hope you liked this one.**_

_**Honey**  
_


End file.
